Get 'em MrB!
by matttn110
Summary: The life of the big sisters Delta fights throught Rapture- not sure of rating, but rated M to be safe i guess... oh and it's rated M for the violence and the language...alot of bombs dropped. anyways enjoy! one-shot..should have been a two shot XD.


I was up late and when I'm up late I get writers block…lucky for me the memory of this whole story stayed stuck in my head, so I wanted to put this up, it will be short, but simply.(Warning: names of the random big sisters are made up, but the original Bioshock 2 story line isn't)

Bioshock: big sisters death

I woke up from my sleep when I herd the intercom

"All big sisters go to the main hall right away." Why the main hall? I put on my suit, but left my helmet. None of us really liked it, but it protected us from direct attacks or plasmids.

After a walking a bit I found myself at the hall. I saw some other big sisters like Anna, Beth, and Daisy.

"Hey!" I yelled at them waving. They turned to me and waved back showing me the way over to them.

"How's it going Jessie?" Anna directed that question towards me.

"Nothing much…so do you know what this meeting is about?" I asked in response to her question. We were all puzzled on why we were brought here. Suddenly we saw Sofia Lamb, our mother, walk up to a podium.

"Hello my children, you may all be wondering why I brought you here." Most of us nodded, other's just waited to hear the rest of what she had to say.

"Well I brought you here to kill a specific target..." A slideshow started behind her showing a big daddy. Although this one looked…different.

"Subject Delta" She finished, while the slideshow kept going.

"We have confirmed that he is going after our daughter of rapture." Another picture went up. This time of a young girl, around my age.

"Eleanor Lamb. He is trying to get to her to take her away from us, so I am sending you big sisters. To take care of him." A few girls in the back giggled. Sometimes I wonder why some of these girls still act like kids; of course I am not one to talk too much.

"We are sending a select few to send patrol. When you are on your patrols, if you stumble upon him. Please don't hesitate to kill him." We all gulped.

"That is all. You will be called on the day it is your turn to patrol."

I and my friends went walking away soon after.

"We have to kill a big daddy?" Anna asked nervously. She always liked the big daddies. She still had fond memories of her big daddy.

"Yeah…but you herd , He is trying to take away Eleanor." Beth replied looking down, also nervous. She and Eleanor have always been friends since they were kids. I personally didn't think much of Eleanor, but she seemed nice enough.

"I think he looked pretty damn muscular." I herd Daisy say from behind us. We turned around and glared at her. I was the first to say something.

"Daisy he's probably twice your age." She pouted.

"What? A girl can't have fun?" daisy said snickering.

"Oh that's nasty…" Beth said sighing.

Daisy shrugged and went back to her home. A few minutes afterwards, Me, Anna, and Beth went our separate ways back home. I took off my suit and went to sleep on my bed instantly.

_XXXXXXX_

I woke up today and it started out like almost every other day; wash my eyes, brush my teeth, eat some breakfast, clean the blood off of my giant syringe, the usual.

I went outside to get some fresh air, and saw Anna and Beth.

"Hey girls!" I ran towards them. "Where's Daisy?" I asked curiously.

They looked at each other and finally Anna answered.

"Daisy got picked first for patrolling around, can you believe it?" She sighed.

"Wow…I sure hope she was kidding about the stuff she said before" I added worrily. Beth giggled a bit.

"I'm sure she was, but who knows." I shrugged…

"I guess we'll find out later…."

**3 hours later.**

All three of us were just sitting around waiting for Daisy to come back, when we suddenly saw the Judy, the big sister who did the recon on - I mean Subject Delta….stupid kid inside me.

I went up to her to ask her a few questions.

"Hello" I said simply. She turned to me, her hair was a green color, but very shiny.

"Hi." She replied without much emotion. Hmph, none social much?

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "What was That Subject Delta like?"  
>She sighed. Did I hit a touchy subject?<p>

"When I saw Him talking to a little sister I jumped in to take her away, thinking he would try something funny, the little sister was kicking a lot so I let her down and without a word she went into a hidey hole…" I was staring at her. Was there a point to this?

"…I went ahead trying to find him again, only to see him near another little sister, this time I was sure he was going to do something funny. So I screeched and jumped him…literally." I giggled a bit. We big sisters are never push overs. She put a hand over her shoulder, which made me tilt my head in confusion.

"I fought him and he shocked me, hit me with his drill, and shot me a few times…" I gasped. What an A#%#&$E! I then understood why she was covering her shoulder.

"Only one shoot really clipped me. So I ran for it, waited for my opportunity, and opened up a window that was next to the sea itself." I looked at her as if I was a tiny girl listening to a kid's story.

"I lost him afterwards, so I left and came back to show " I shook my head understanding it all.

"That's amazing… my Friend Daisy just went out for patrol a few hours ago…" I told her and her eyes widened.

"Look…I am an elite big sister….if your friend is gone this long….I am sorry…" She looked down. It then occurred to me what she was talking about.

"….no…NO!" I ran back to the room taking deep breathes. Anna and Beth looked at me worried.

"What's wrong Jessie?" They asked in unison. I had tears in my eyes.

"I talked to the girl and she told me…" I sniffed a bit, trying to finish my sentence.

"If Daisy's gone this long, - I mean Delta might have already…" By the end of my sentence their faces showed me they understood. Beth was crying next to me, while Anna hugged us both. I can't believe…she's dead…"

_XXXXXX_

Daisy's POV

**Three hours earlier.**

I put on my suit like I do everyday, until I herd someone come to my door and knock.

"Who is it?" I opened the door to find a little sister at my door with a note.

"Hello, this is from !" She said giggling and ran off after she gave the note to me. Apparently I was the first to go on patrol.

"~Ohhh, I can't wait~!" I yelled to no one. I went to tell the others.

"Hey Anna and Beth!" I said giving them a big hug. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"What is it Daisy?" They asked me looking confused. I giggled and showed them the note. They had their mouths opened.

"You're the first one?" Anna asked. I nodded.

"Guess so~" I hummed.

"Well, good luck Daisy!" They said in unison. I smiled and went back to my room to get my helmet and set off.

_XXXXXX_

"It's pretty peaceful today…"I said to myself walking around the rooftops of some buildings of Ryan's amusement, There were splicers walking about, but they didn't give me much trouble. Just then I herd something I was very familiar with.

"Come on Mr.B!" a small voice said coming from the middle hall. I turned to see Hailey; one of the little sisters I would play with when she wasn't with her protector. I was going to walk up to them, when I herd something else…something…dangerous.

_Grwoooah!_ I herd something yell. I looked around and noticed another big daddy, but this one was bigger, and faster then the others. He didn't have a little sister so I thought he was just wandering around until I notice the shape of his head and his body.

"That's…!" I couldn't finish before I saw him shooting the machine gun he had at Hailey's protector!

"Go get him Mr.B!" Me and Hailey yelled. Don't understand why I yelled it…guess I still have some little sister in me. Delta was wining a bit, and the way things were going, Hailey's protector was having it rough until.

_BAM! _The big daddy got a lucky punch of his drill on Delta.

"Yes!" I yelled out with hope. It was going in turn for Hailey's big daddy…

"!" Delta got his river gun, which for some reason looked different then other rivets gun's I've seen from Rosie's, and shot his whole clip into the other big daddy, killing him.

"Mr. Bubbles NO!" Hailey yelled out, going next to her protector crying. I was crying myself a bit. Then I herd a noise coming from Delta.

"Take a deep Breathe Son, You've earned it…" It sounded like that man Sinclair. I've herd his voice once before I became a big sister. Was he working with Delta? I snapped out of it and saw Delta going to the little sister. If he even puts a hand her I'll…

"Mr.B! You're all better!" I herd her yelling and jump in joy. Is this what happens when a little sister find a new big daddy? I wonder if that ever happened to... No, I have to stay watching. I saw Delta put her on his shoulder. I guess he's not all that bad…

I followed him closely seeing Hailey hum songs while they walked. They got to an Adam invested body, so Delta put her down. "Who watches over sleeping angels? I do, I do~" I herd Hailey singing that and I shivered. Never thought little sisters were this creepy, was I like that too? I hope not…

_XXXXX_

Like I expected, the splicers started popping up. I was impressed with Delta's fighting skills. He was pretty tough, I was right about his muscles…

Snap out of it Daisy! I found the two ahead of me walking around another part of Ryan's amusement park. This place was creepy even for me.

"On the surface…" Was something I herd a few times as Delta walked passed some of the Ryan look alike bots. Finally Delta and Hailey went into a small room with a lot of lights. I wanted to follow, but I didn't want to be found out, so I hid around and waited for them to come out. They only had two exits anyways.

I immediately saw splicers run in the room. I herd a lot of gun shots, and some machine gun shots at the same time. A turret maybe? I also saw a few splicers getting smacked outside of the place. Guess his drill hit them pretty Heh….

Stop Daisy! God your mind is weird…wait it's my mind…where was I? Oh yeah,

I finally saw Delta walking outside, with Hailey yawning on his shoulder.

"Time for beddy bye Mr.B…" ok well…he hasn't done anything so far…maybe he's not so bad after all…

When they got near the place with a hidey hole, I herd Sinclair's voice a bit. I couldn't hear it fully so I decided to tune into their frequency. That's when I herd something that horrified me.

"It's your survival or hers…"

_XXXXXX_

I couldn't believe my ears. He was going to harvest her for her Adam? I ran down stairs but leapt on the wall so I wouldn't make too much noise. And saw him…

"Mr. Bubbles?" I herd Hailey ask rubbing her eyes as Delta put his hand on her. I couldn't stand it. I ran out immediately.

"…." I sat crying outside a window near Ryan's amusement it was peaceful, but nothing relaxed my mind right now…. I looked back when I herd loud footsteps, and saw the one and only. Subject Delta. He took her and…FUCK HIM! I'm going to puncture his Fucking Heart! I swam back fast towards Ryan's amusement. I herd his giant footsteps near the door, so I used telekinesis to open the door…and there he was…

"SCEEEEE!" I yelled as I used telekinesis to get a rock and threw it at him. My eyes opened wide when I saw him throw it back. Since when did Big Daddies have plasmid? I forgot he was a special big daddy. Under my helmet I cussed him out.

"BRING IT YOU FUCKING CHILD ABUSER!" I throw a fireball at him, and he threw it right back. It stung like hell, but I ran towards him with my syringe. "YOU MOTHER F…" I got hit to the side by his drill. I was bleeding out. "…I won't…" He led the finally hit to my head with his drill. All I herd was "Not even a big sister can take you down!" all I could say before I died was. "Give him hell Jessie…"

_XXXXXX_

**Jessie POV**

We all sat around until a little sister came to the front door that was still open and was crying a bit. It was Jennifer.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jennifer getting up and hugged her. She sniffled one more time before holding up a ribbon.

"…That's Lisa's favorite ribbon." I herd Anna say emotionless.

"…Delta killed her." Jennifer added coldly. I never saw her like that. It's as if her soul had nothing but pure hatred.

I thanked her for bringing it, and closed the door and sat back down. None of us said anything. Anna and Beth said there goodbyes and left. I was left in my house. Alone.

All I could think of was one thing…Killing Delta.

_XXXXX_

**The next morning **

I woke up the next morning, I yawned and went to the restroom to brush my teeth and made myself breakfast. But it didn't feel the same. After putting on out suits,

Me, Anna and Beth met up in the middle hall of the main house hold.

"Hey girls…" I said trying to put on a smile. Anna and Beth looked worried.

"What?" I asked, hoping they didn't have those faces for the reason I think they do.

"Did…you get the note?" Anna finally asked us both. I sighed in relief.

"No, thank god…"I replied. I looked at Beth and she shook her head meaning to say "no"

"Hey girls…How about we have a night out? Just to help ease the stress and in memory of…"Anna couldn't finish without crying, I hugged her.

"It's out Anna; we can do that, right Beth?" I looked at her and she nodded. We went back to our houses and put our helmets on. Never can be too safe.

Since we never talked to her, we decided to go to the one girl, who might share our pain. Eleanor. We knocked on the door near her room and she answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked nicely. She looked over me and Anna to see Beth who had a smile.

"Hi Eleanor" Beth said and they both hugged. Me and Anna felt left out, but we didn't say anything then finally stopped hugging and Eleanor invited inside her room.

It looked pretty nice. I was pretty jealous actually.

"Nice place you have here" I finally scoffed. Eleanor smiled.

"Thank you…so may I ask what brought you three here?" she asked us, and we finally remembered the real reason for coming by. Anna started.

"Well... we decided to take the night off and visit you, since you might understand our pain…" Eleanor tilted her head confused.

""you know about Daisy?" I asked, Eleanor nodded.

"Yeah I've herd of what happened to her, poor girl…why do you ask?" She asked puzzled. I was barely able to hold back my tears.

"She was our closest friend…" Beth said tearing up a bit. Eleanor put her head down in understandment.

"I see…I herd Delta killed her" Eleanor said sighing. I titled my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked. What I herd next made me want to leave immediately.

"Well, you girls might not know this, but…when I was a kid mother shot my protector…he was an Alpha series…named subject Delta." She finished and we looked at her in horror.

"The man who killed our friend Daisy…Is your Protector?" Anna asked still not in belief. Eleanor nodded.

"Yes… I am sorry for your friend, but daddy is just protecting himself. If she didn't attack he wouldn't have attacked." I felt anger in my body…I was so furious….This bitch is the reason Daisy is dead?... I stormed out without saying a word. I herd Anna and Beth's voices behind me

"Jessie! Come back." I decided to head home. I can't wait for that note to appear at my house…

_XXXXX_

The next day

Delta's location: Siren Alley

I woke up and did the same thing I did every day…although this one morning when I turned on my radio I herd a different voice.

"Hello my children, this is Father Simon Wales…" The voice rambled on some religious crap I didn't care about. What person other then a splicer would? Don't answer that.

I decided to visit Beth's home.

"Hmm strange…" The door to her door seemed open, but no sign of forced entry. I opened it to see Beth in the corner just repeating the words "please don't go, please don't go." I went up to her and shook her lightly.

"What's wrong Beth?" I asked. She turned to me slowly, it kind of creeped me out…

"Anna…she…" she stopped herself, gulped then started back up.

"She was given the note…" She finished. I had my jaw opened in horror. Oh god!

"Worst…she's patrolling the same place, Delta was last sighted…Siren Alley.

"!" I remembered…That's where that Simon Wales guy was…I have a bad vibe about this…

"Don't worry Beth, She's a strong girl. She'll never go down without a fight." The last words didn't help at all, but Beth gave a faint smiling saying she agreed.

**Two hours later**

While walking around outside for some (sort of) fresh air, I saw some paper on the floor.

"Hmmm?" I picked it up and it was a photo of Subject Delta fighting someone. I guess a splicer took this from a security camera or something. I looked closer to see who he was fighting and my eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god…" She said to herself running back to her home and sitting down crying.

Back where she left the picture was Subject Delta fighting a big sister who was on the ground; with a bow around her waist…..It was Anna.

_XXXX_

Jessie and Beth walked around and saw some other big sisters staring at them, some whispering.

"Those were her friends?"

"Poor girls…"

"Must be hard on them." We kept hearing there voice and we just wanted them to stop…

We finally got to a small store around the big house and we found a few full ever syringes and a body or two laying around with Adam in them. We thought those might help us out…unless Delta takes it from us after he…no, we have to be strong…for Daisy and Anna.

After awhile we went back to our homes, I closed the door to my home and layed down on my bed sighing…knowing our luck, one of us was going to be picked next…hopefully it's me…

_Rumble_….ah crap, man I'm hungry… Guess I'll get something to eat and call it a day…

_XXXXX_

**The next morning**

**Delta's location: Dionysus Park**

Beth POV

I didn't get much sleep last night…maybe I just need some more time to recover… I herd a knock on the door and opened it to find a little sister.

"Hi Rebecca." I said rubbing my eyes, before looking down at her. Her face made me worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked before I saw the paper in her hand. "Oh my god…" I said in my head. Rebecca gave me the paper before running off crying. My heart was beating fast… I opened the letter.

_Dear Beth, I would like you to go and get a man named Mark Meltzer. He has been running around rapture for too long, and I need to have a chat with him. If you find Delta, Please put him out of his misery, but if you happen to find Mr. Meltzer before that, just take him and bring him back. - Sofia Lamb._

Wow, I all I had to do was bring back someone? That's great! I decided to get my stuff like my syringe, suit, and my helmet. I left a note on my front door, so Jessie wouldn't worry and left.

**Later around Dionysus park.**

I was surprised to see Dionysus Park not flooded anymore. Last I herd someone flooded the park and it was closed off. Guess that subject Delta is closer then I thought…

Suddenly I saw a normal looking man, middle aged man, holding a pistol and audio diary. Recording probably? I saw him getting closer to a little sister and knew who he was.

Mark Meltzer. I herd him mumble something, and decided this was my chance. I dropped down from the ceiling… a little harder then I thought. I let out a small grunt and he turned to me. I decided to run towards him, but he shot at me a few times yelling:

"No! Stop! She's my little girl!" He didn't have the Adam fuelled insanity like the others, but he was definitely going crazy. I screeched as a bullet grazed me and finally knocked him out. I herd giant footsteps coming from a door across the room. I hid with Mark's body and saw the person making the noise….Mr. B- I mean Subject Delta…honestly why did we call them that name…I would have face palmed myself if I didn't think it would cause attention. I saw him going closer to us. _Shit…Did he spot me?_ I got my syringe ready, but put it back down when I saw him reach for Mark's Audio diary he left near the middle of the room. Guess he dropped it when I knocked him unconscious. As Delta moved away I made my escape and found my way back to Lamb's home. I knocked on her door and she immediately answered.

"Here he is ." I said emotionless and put his body in front of her doorstep. She smiled.

"Good work my daughter." Daughter? Hmph, I would have accepted that delightfully if one of my sisters weren't dead because of this bitch. She continued.

"…did you have a run in with…him?" She asked me this and my heart beat rose up. _Shit…what do I say? If I tell her I did and hide there is no telling what she'll do…lets hope she can't see past my lie…._

"No Ma'am, I left before he got there." I gulped. Please believe it…

She showed no sign of emotion, but she finally spoke.

"Hmm…ok, well. Good night dear daughter." She finished and closed the door. I stuck out my tongue. "I'll show you daughter…" I muttered and before I left she opened the door once more.

"Oh and a friend of yours came by here today, she was getting a bit…hostile so I had her sent back to her home." And with that she closed the door again.

"Friend?..." Could it have been Jessie? I hope they didn't hurt her.

**2 hours earlier**

_**Jessie's POV**_

*yawn*

"I can never get any good sleep no a days" I got up from my bed and did the regular stuff only to get a bad vibe.

"Today feels…different" I decided to give Beth a visit._ I hope they didn't …._ I shook the thought from my head…but it wasn't gone long when I got to Beth's door.

"Huh? She left a note…"

_Dear Jessie,_

_I was brought a note by that said I was to go capture a certain man named Mark Meltzer, I'm not going to risk to much, so I'm just going to get him and get out of there. I'll be back soon._

_-Beth_

I stood their wide eyed, but thanks to this letter I was less concerned

I decided to go for a stroll around the city of rapture when I herd some sisters talking.

"Did you hear about that Beth girl?" I herd one of them ask, I hide around the corner. There was about three of them, don't remember their names.

"Yeah I herd from Martha. Heh, glad it wasn't us" I would have jumped out and burned all three bitches if I wasn't outmatched.

"Sofia Lamb asked her to get that weird guy that's been running around a lot." I herd the third one say. The first one smirked.

"Yeah…maybe if were lucky she'll kill Delta."…they were silent then bursted out laughing. I was near to cutting off their heads….

"You sorry sacks off..." I said to myself mentally, but didn't finish before hearing the first girl again.

"Worst case scenario; they'll kill each other." The second girl just pouted.

"But what about those vita chambers?" She said frowning. _Vita-chambers?_

"Yeah I mean even if we do kill him he'll just come back." The third one said. _Wait…So my closest friends…my fellow sisters…died for nothing?_

"And? We send in the sisters to fight him, to toughen them up. If they do kill him, and he comes back, they can at least say they killed him once."…I screamed out in rage…I probably could have broken every single window in rapture. The girls herd this and ran around the corner, but I was already gone…

_XXXXX_

It took a little while, but I got to Ms. Lamb's home. I knocked on her door and she answered.

"Hello? How can I help you?" she asked. _Hmm…she seemed…nicer in person._

"Yes, uhh...i was wondering why if my friend Beth was going to be safe…" I asked looked down, I didn't want to get intimidated by her.

"Ahh, her" She finally started; I looked up to see her grinning.

"Well she had a pretty simple job….however…" she held up a picture from a security camera high on top of a room. She had an image circled. It was a bit blurred…

"That is your friend Beth. Seems she is hiding…and who do you presume she is hiding from?" I looked over the picture and another image was on the side….and image I was all too familiar with."

"H-He was there?" I asked loosing my cool, but I took in a deep breathe.

"I'm sure she had a good reason, I mean Beth shouldn't risk her life if she already had her target…." Before I could finish Sofia cut me off.

"I specifically told all big sisters to exterminate subject Delta if spotted. I'm sorry, but tomorrow I will have to give her another assignment." I looked at her with anger and hatred.

"WHAT! What for? She shouldn't be punished like that!" I snapped. Lamb just looked at me emotionless.

"Well…would you rather me have her killed? I would hate to see one of our family die by our hand, but if it is necessary…." She said still looking at me …like she had no soul.

"…FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FUCKING RIPE OUT YOUR THROAT!" Before I could move another step two other big sisters had me up against a wall. I couldn't feel any pain though. I was too pissed off with a combination of all the many bad emotions. There isn't a limit to what words I want to kill this whore….

"Take her back to her home….She needs some time to cool down." She told the two sisters, and like mindless zombie's they did so.

_XXXXX_

I was pushed into my home and the sister's closed my door hard cackling as they left.

"Mindless tramps…I hope Beth is ok….

I fell down on my bed and fell asleep….

"Jessie…." I barely heard as if it was a mutter. I tried opening my eyes and barely saw a faint figure.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes and found myself staring at Beth.

"What's wrong Beth?" I asked looking into her eyes, which were filled with sadness and fear.

"Jessie I…they found out that I hid away from Delta and they are sending me out again…." She said burring her face in her hands. I put my hand on her back and frowned. I almost forgot about that….

*flashback*

"_I specifically told all big sisters to exterminate subject Delta if spotted. I'm sorry, but tomorrow I will have to give her another assignment."_

*end flashback*

…I cried and hugged Beth before she went of with her stuff to patrol around Fontaine futuristic…I didn't know that was the last time I would see her again.

_XXXXX_

I walked around for the rest of the day…I tried to be cheerful around other people. But on the inside I was tearing up. All my closest friends…gone….Daisy…Anna…Beth… I decided to go to Lamb's home again. I had to have a little "chat" with her.

…..

I arrived at her home and the same two sisters were at the front door….Heh, this was going to be fun. After I beat up her guards, I threw a big sister through Lamb's door with a surprised face on the blonde bitch.

"I've come back Lamb" I said almost demonic…I would have been scared if I still had my friends…tough luck Lamb.

"Hmm… I see…you're tougher then many big sisters…" she finished. Damn straight I am. I pulled off all physically combat sequences with the best scores, and plasmids were nothing special to me.

"Would you like to take your anger out on me?...or the man who actually killed your fellow sisters?" She said getting up from her seat. This lady had some serious…I am off to visit my sleeping daughter, who I found out has been helping out Delta getting here… I'm going to do something…drastic if he gets too close. But I need to last line of back up…" Another big sister showed up…the same one I met that went on Recon a few days ago…her hair seemed…darker…

"That's where she comes in…and you. If you want, the choice is yours…" I looked at her with daggers…if looks could kill…well you get the message.

"Listen up Lamb…I'm not doing this for you…or your messed up daughter." She was taken back by this, but kept her composure…not surprising.

"I'm doing it for my fallen sisters…That giant metal man will get his. He may be able to come back to life…But I'll just keep hitting and hitting until he wears out rust and all." I finished and punched a wall to let out a bit of frustration. They both stared at me and Lamb smiled.

"Good…now I a special suit and helmet for both of you at your homes…prepare yourselves…" And with that we both left.

_XXXXX_

The new suit and helmet felt a bit tight, but not that bad…they helped me move faster surprisingly, and the new syringe felt lighter. I decided to honor my sisters… put all their signatures on the side of my syringe….for you sisters…

I left from my house and met up with Judy later at Persephone- Eleanor's sleeping place.

And we waited around waiting for lamb's signal

"You ready?" Judy asked putting on her helmet as started walking towards Eleanor's chamber.

"Yeah…I'm ready" I said emotionless putting on my helmet as well. We herd an alarm and ran towards the chamber faster. We jumped from wall to wall and when we got there we found…

"Subject Delta…" I hissed. He looked at us and started shooting. We both dodged right away.

"Flank him!" Judy said shooting fireballs at him and moving away from me…but I didn't have a better time with the security bots he sent at us.

"He has that plasmid?" I asked myself and destroyed them right away, only for them to be replaced. I was furious.

"Face me one on one you coward!" I yelled and ran towards him, catching him off guard I shot a fireball at his stomach, he clutched his side, and pointed his gun and me and shot me.

"AGH!" I held onto my side. Even with this armor…his bullets hurt like hell!

"You asshole!" I said jumping on him with my syringe in his side.

"I'm going to fucking murder you!" I whispered, and as if he herd me, he shoved me away and slaps me across the room with his drill, which was frozen. It hurt and was freezing me, luckily Judy saw this and warmed me up with the heat from incinerate and got me back to my feet.

"We…can't let…him beat us" She said taking slow breathes. I nodded. Neither of us wanted to admit it…but we were losing badly.

"Let's hit him with all we have!" I yelled and we both ran at him, we shot ice from his hand and it barely hit my shoulder freezing it a bit, but I still ran forward. We smacked him to the floor and I held him down.

"Finish him Judy!" Already following this, Judy jumped in the air and brought her syringe down.

"..!" She missed barely as Delta smacked my away again and he dodged it. He was pretty fast somehow… Before I could see what happened he shot one of his grenade launcher and it hurt like a…well…you know.

"Agh!" I yelled coughing up some blood. I got up and delta came running towards me.

"Come…Get some…" I saw a blur fly by and it hit Delta across the room, and it lent a hand helping me up more.

"We…can do this..." Judy said going into a fighting stance. Delta got up and used a med-kit while we stood their in awe. He is healing himself?Ugh…I can't…

Suddenly I was shocked and fell on the floor.

"AHHH!" I yelled in pain. I herd a similar yell coming from Judy who was shot with a spear. I wasn't going to give up…not…now…

"I ran towards him with all my might and…

_BAM_!

…. I went flying next to Judy.

"…we, failed didn't we?" I asked coughing up blood trying to put on a smile. She laughed a bit.

"Yeah...Unforuntely…"She came closer and held my hand.

"At least I can see Daisy…Anna…and Beth, and all the other big sisters." I said tears finally coming out of my eyes. I herd loud moaning and saw Delta screaming in pain on the floor hitting a window.

"You know after all he did…after the people he killed…I feel sorry for the pain he is going through in their..." Judy nodded, but then we saw another image on the inside… Lamb suffocating Eleanor!

We couldn't believe our eyes…she lied to us…to all of us about this… I could only say one last sentence before dying.

".._Get em Mr.B!..."_

**Thank you all for reading this…I'm surprised it took me this long…I honestly expected this story to be shorter, But I was wrong ^^;, expect chapter 3 for my RE story to be updated shortly after =D. please review. And leave your honest opinions ^^**


End file.
